M'uru
M'uru is a captive naaru held in blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. Background M'uru was the sole guardian of Tempest Keep before it was invaded by Kael'thas and his blood elven followers. M'uru was captured and taken to the Farstriders' Square of Silvermoon where blood elf Magisters keep it shackled. The powers of the Light were then siphoned out of its body and used to create the Blood Knights. The thought of being able to harness the power of Light in the fight against the Scourge was very enticing for the blood elves. M'uru appears as hostile and level 73 to players, but doesn't attack and cannot be attacked. He is not hostile to Alliance players, however. The blood elven magi shackling him cannot be killed, and will remain at one percent health. Captive or Martyr? There is some questioning over whether M'uru is truly a prisoner in Silvermoon City or if he chooses to remain there of his free will. The naaru are very powerful creatures, in some cases at least as powerful as the strongest of the Eredar warlocks, raising a question mark over M'uru's capture. It also seems odd that M'uru was the only naaru in the entirety of Tempest Keep. Although the procedures of how the blood elves claim to keep M'uru in bondage are still relatively unknown, some theorize that M'uru purposely allows his knowledge to be sapped under the belief that he could change and redeem the blood elves. This theory does have a number of holes in it, however. The most glaring issue is what individual naaru are really capable of. If M'uru's power were on par with individuals such as Kil'jaeden or Azshara, then there is no way Kael's blood elves could have subdued him. On the other hand, if M'uru's personal powers were at the same level as, say, a dragon, then Kael's elves would have been able to subdue him with a bit of effort. Additionally, the text of the Blood Elf Paladin quest states that M'uru has been trying to escape from custody in Silvermoon, damaging some of the Magister's equipment in the process. If M'uru was indeed in Silvermoon voluntarily as is claimed, then it is very unlikely that he would be trying - apparently violently - to escape unless he was a particularly dedicated actor. However, it seems odd that the Sha'tar are so hospitable to the blood knights and have a portal to Silvermoon, yet make no attempt to rescue M'uru. An alternative theory would involve the Naaru cycle of rebirth. Take for example A'dal that is hailed as the most powerful being you (the player) will likely ever see and you see a shining beacon of holy light. Other Naaru are colored darker and emit less light. (there are various degrees of this) M'uru appears with a very dark color and he emits very little light. Based on this evidence, it is possible that M'uru is very close to darkness and therefore significantly weaker then the other Naaru. This conclusion makes it a lot more plausible that Kael'thas was actually able to subdue M'uru and that the Blood Elven magisters are able to keep him restrained. It would also make sense that A'dal left M'uru at the Tempest Keep for this same reason, his weakened state making him unable to stand against the illidari and burning legion. However, this leaves one question left to be answered, "Is M'uru a prisoner or martyr? If he is a prisoner, why is he not rescued?" It's safe to say that A'dal is aware of M'uru's state since the Scryers that literally live on his doorstep were likely to have been part of the conquest of the Tempest Keep. Given that those elves were Kael'thas' best and brightest it is likely that some would have been included in the conquest of the Tempest Keep, and perhaps were even directly involved in the capture of M'uru. Though A'dal has not yet taken action, it would be difficult to prove that he is unaware of his compatriot's condition. It is likely that the siphoning of M'uru's holy power causes him to fall into a shadow state faster then normal. And as some of you may know, a fallen Naaru may be 'revived' with a proper source of holy power, something the other Naaru are not in short supply of. So, if the Blood Elves help to speed up M'uru's decline into shadow he may be revived sooner and be reborn into a Naaru's full glory. Currently A'dal is the closest to this, but a newly reborn Naaru may be many times more powerful, a formidable force in the war against the legion and the Illidari. Also, the Holy Light in itself is very likely to hold cleansing properties, therefor the simple wielding of Holy power may contribute to cleansing the corrupting influence of their prince. Lastly, the Holy powers gained from M'uru's imprisonment allow the Blood Elves to make a stand against the Scourge, which is in itself part of the Burning Legion. In essence that also advances the Naaru's goals. In a darker note, a Naaru who dies like D'ore' "becomes a shadowy void which attracts and consumes souls." This could mean like a suicide bomber, or "martyr" M'uru' is speeding up his life cycle to become like A'dal. Its death might give the night elves a chance to destroy or cripple Silvermoon itself. This could also explain why the Night Elves are positioning themselves near An'owyn, An'daroth and An'telas. Unlike most species Naaru are reborn after their death, making such a kamikaze attack more logical than A'dal allowing his ally remain under captivity. M'uru would become fully regenerated at the cost of the lives of the Blood Elves. Then Alliance would be able to cripple a foe that betrayed them. External links Category:Lore Category:Naaru Category:City:Silvermoon